


trim the tree

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey wants to celebrate Life Day and Jessika has no idea what she's getting into</p>
            </blockquote>





	trim the tree

**Author's Note:**

> for the holiday part of my femtropebingo

The last thing Jessika had expected when walking into the hanger that morning to take her X-Wing out for an early flight was a floating tree blocking the way.

 

She stared up at in confusion, trying to decide if she was still dreaming or not when a woman stepped out around the large tree. It took her a second to recognize Rey, her hair was in disarray thanks to the many leaves and small twigs that had gotten caught on it and one must have pulled out one of the usual bobs she wore because there was only two instead of three.

 

“Rey?” Jessika asked, a little hesitant as she hadn’t spoken much to Rey before. Poe had introduced them when Rey returned to base but between her own flights and Rey’s training they hadn’t had a chance to say more than a brief hello here and there.

 

Rey looked up at her name and brightened at Jessika before she looked back over at the tree and turned to Jessika a little sheepish.

 

“You must be wondering about the tree. I can explain.” Rey said and then with just a breath she lowered the tree to the ground with a barely even a noise.

 

“Must be some kind of explanation if you decided to Force lift a tree into the base.” Jessika whistled her admiration, “Training must be going along good.”

 

Rey grinned her, looking proud as she should be and then cleared her throat, “The tree is for Life day.”

 

Jessika blinked, trying to remember where she had heard that before, “The…Wookie holiday?”

 

“Yes!” Rey’s shoulders sagged in relief that Jessika had apparently caught on, “I wanted to do something, as a thank you to Chewbacca and I’ve never experienced a holiday on Jakku but apparently the Wookies celebrate it for two whole weeks with lots of events going on.”

 

Her enthusiasm and wonder at it caught Jessika off guard before she realized what Rey had said and she felt saddened to hear Rey had never celebrated a holiday before.

 

“Events hunh,” Jessika tried to get into the spirit of it, “Like what?”

 

“Trimming a tree.” Rey looked up at the tree next to her, “Making treats and there’s fireworks.”

 

“How were you planning on trimming this? It’s a little big.”

 

To answer her Rey just smirked and patted the lightsaber at her side.

 

“Good practice, I’m sure Master Skywalker would approve.” Jessika teased.

 

“I thought so.” Rey continued to look delighted at the whole idea of it.

 

“So, about this tree, where did you plan on putting it?”

 

“I thought in the middle of the hanger, towards the end of it so it’s there for everyone to see but out of the way if you have to take flight.”

 

Jessika hummed and walked over to Rey, clapping her on the shoulder.

 

“I like it but can I suggest another place first?”

 

Rey raised her eyebrow, inclining her head in invitation for Jessika to go on.

 

She pointed to the black X-Wing at the end of the lot.

 

“I have it on great authority that Poe loves plant life.”

 

“I see.” Rey slowly began to grin, “Then that’ll be a gift for him.”

 

“Sounds like a Life day surprise to me.”

 

Rey turned to her, hazel eyes bright and Jessika couldn’t look away, “Then you’ll help me celebrate it?”

 

“Uh yes,” Jessika removed her hand from Rey’s shoulder where she realized she still had it rested and clasped her hands behind her back, “I’d love to.”

 

Rey’s contagious smile would be worth cutting back a few flight runs for.

 

How hard could celebrating a holiday be?

 

~~

 

“I hate Life day.” She groaned into a pillow but Poe heard her anyway.

 

“What was it this time? The fireworks scratched your ship because you wanted to show Rey a better view of them again or did you get food poisoning from trying Rey’s cooking?”

 

She threw the pillow in his direction with a huff, “Did you know that Chewbacca can sing? For three hours at a time roughly.”

 

Poe winced in sympathy.

 

“You know you don’t have to do all this stuff with Rey, Finn’s been doing some of the events with her too.”

 

Jessika shrugged, “It’s nice, spending time with her. Do you know that she can replace a burnt power coupling in under five minutes? I’ve timed her.”

 

“Counting the seconds you spend with her, that’s cute.”

 

Jessika wished she had another pillow to throw at him in retribution, Poe must have sensed it to because he was out the door quickly.

 

Footsteps followed after him however as Rey walked in.

 

“Rey,” Jessika sat up quickly, trying hard not to fix her now tangled hair to appear to eager, “Another event going on?”

 

“No, not tonight.”

 

“Oh thank the Force.” Jessika muttered under her breath and hoped Rey hadn’t heard her.

 

“I was thinking of taking the Falcon on a run. We installed some new circuitry the other day,” Like she always did when talking about something new Rey ran on about and Jessika couldn’t help but smile, aside from the fact that she found it cute the way Rey got excited over so many things she also enjoyed talking mechanics with her.

 

“I thought we could make a dinner out of it.” Rey finished her explanation.

 

Jessika blanched for a second, thinking about the days that she’d been subjected to Rey’s attempts to cook Wookie food and nervously smiled.

 

“Sounds good.” She said, “How about I get us some of the food from the mess and meet you there?”

 

Rey nodded, “Can you grab ice cream? Chewbacca says that’s a special treat during this time too.”

 

“Absolutely.” Jessika paused, “Wait, Wookies can eat ice cream?”

 

Her question was answered by Rey’s attempts to explain Chewbacca’s explanations about the day and drowned out Jessika’s quiet “What kind of a holiday is this?” comment.

 

~~

 

The stars on D’Qar came out against the night sky nicely, not at all like Coruscant where the city lights tended to blot them out.

 

Jessika told Rey as much, pointing out some of the stars she’d been able to see from other sectors they’d set up bases in.

 

“Jakku had a lot of stars,” Rey said, her hand resting near Jessika’s where they sat on top of the Falcon after they had landed it in a clearing. “I used to try counting them for a time.”

 

Jessika listened quietly, brushing her fingers against Rey in a silent offer of comfort.

 

Rey looked over at her with a soft smile and Jessika had to clear her throat and look away least she do something foolish like try to kiss Rey on what could have been considered a date.

 

“So how do you think your first holiday is going?” Jessika asked, feeling it was a safe conversation.

 

“I’ve been enjoying the company. The food could use a little work.”

 

“It’s been fine.” Jessika lied.

 

Rey shot her a concerned look.

 

“It was awful.” Jessika relented and Rey pressed her lips together before she burst into laughter, Jessika joining her soon after.

 

“It’s going to be over soon though.” Rey frowned at the thought and Jessika nudged her with her shoulder.

 

“We can have a post-Life day celebration. Or a big bang for the last day. What do people do on the last day?”

 

“Exchange gifts with the people they love.”

 

“We can do that.” Jessika said, “A little late but maybe we can scrounge up something. It’s too bad you can’t ball up the Force for others to use because that would make a great gift.”

 

She said it to make Rey laugh again and grinned when she succeeded.

 

They spent the night discussing the stars and various ships until they were almost too drowsy to fly back to the base and sleepily waved goodbye to each other.

 

~~

 

On the last day of Life day Jessika felt a mixture of excitement and regret. She didn’t want the time to be over because then Rey wouldn’t be on base that much but she’d also gotten something she’d hoped Rey would like.

 

They’d agreed to spend the last day together, Rey knocking on her door possibly too bright and early and Jessika had been tempted to drag them both back to bed but got up anyway.

 

Most of the morning had been caroling with people they had wrangled into it, which meant most of the X-Wing squadron including Poe, Finn, Chewbacca, and even the General showed up with a pleased smile at Rey.

 

Jessika had never really sung that much before in her life but beside her Rey had a lovely voice that she tried to single out just to listen to.

 

After that they ate treats that Chewbacca had made, thankfully edible, and then ducked out of the hanger to take a quick supply run to pick up more Hoth chocolate for the base.

 

By the time the day was ending Jessika was a little anxious to reveal her surprise to Rey.

 

“Come on,” She took Rey’s hand and led her down the hallway, offering a smile of encouragement.

 

She followed the twist and turns of the base until they were standing before the door they needed to be, which she opened with baited breath, hoping Rey would like it.

 

Rey tilted her head curiously, taking in the contents of the room and the many ship and droid parts that lay scattered in it.

 

“I asked the General to let you have these. They’re parts we haven’t been able to figure out how to use and I thought you’d be able to put them to better use.” Jessika said, hoping her nervousness hadn’t bled too much into her voice.

 

Next to her Rey was quiet and she worried for a second that she’d read the mood wrong and messed up and was about to apologize before she was engulfed in a hug.

 

“Thank you.” Rey said into her ear, pressing hard against her. “I love it.”

 

“You do?” Jessika breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Rey back just as much. “Because I really wasn’t sure what to get a Jedi but you do love taking things apart so I just thought…”

 

“I love it.” Rey repeated, pulling back and she was grinning widely, her eyes a little wet but grateful nonetheless.

 

She then reached into the bag at her side and pulled a doll, dressed in orange the same colour as Jessika’s X-Wing uniform and with black hair the same colour as hers.

 

“I made one like this on Jakku,” Rey began, not quite looking Jessika in the eyes, “She kept me company and I’d pretend to be going on adventures with her all the time.”

 

“You can come on adventures with me anytime.” Jessika blurted out quickly and then nearly groaned at how eager that sounded.

 

Rey however kept smiling up at her and then pressed the doll in Jessika hands, catching her off guard, and leaned up until she was just a hairsbreadth away.

 

It took Jessika a second to realize Rey was waiting on her but she just as quickly closed the gap between them until their lips were touching in a soft kiss.

 

“Happy Life Day.” Rey said, pulling back and smiling widely.

 

“Best holiday ever.” Jessika breathed out and then glanced down the hall. She hoped Poe or the squadron hadn’t heard that because if they had she’d be getting Wookie styled jokes all day long.

 

Still, for Rey being next to her it’d be worth it.

 


End file.
